A One Way Glass Wall
by takaondo
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia was only suppose to be in Karakura for a small errand. But instead of promptly returning to Soul Society afterwards, she decides to visit the very room that she hasn't seen in over seventeen months. Subtle IchiRuki


**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite and Shuueisha Publishings.

**Author's Note:** A short drabble inspired by the Rukia doodle mentioned in the BLEACH New Years omake. Can be considered a companion fic to 'Odd Jobs'.

.

.

_"Darkness isn't the absence of light... it's the absence of you."__ ~Anonymous_

.

.

* * *

_**A One Way Glass Wall**_

* * *

.

.

It was mid-day in Karakura Town, just a few days before New Years.

Just like many other Japanese families, the Kurosaki household also followed the traditions of New Years. The house was cleaned up in preparation. Everything was spotless and smelling fresh. Kurosaki Ichigo's room was no different; the only difference was that it was the only room that moment that had someone within it.

It was Kuchiki Rukia. She stood in the center of Ichigo's room, nearly unchanged in the past seventeen months.

'As I thought, I couldn't help myself from coming back here just once.' Rukia thought as she looked around the small room. 'Thankfully, it seems like no one else is home right now.'

She noticed how some things had changed in her absence. The position of the bed had changed from its original position. The posters that Ichigo used to be so fond of had been removed, and even the bass guitar he owned was no-where to be seen. It gave off an unfamiliar feeling; it seemed a lot emptier than before.

"Seems like you've changed a lot in the past seventeen months." She said wistfully to herself. "With your life back to normal…"

Her lips curled into a sad smile.

"You've probably forgotten all about me, haven't you, Ichigo?"

Her eyes shifted to an old piece of paper on his desk. It seemed out of place, and she felt oddly drawn to it. As she moved closer, she quickly realized why it looked so familiar.

"This is…" She said as she slowly picked it up.

It was one of her drawings. Though it was old, it was still in good condition. The corners and sides of the parchment had been flattened recently and there were no signs of wrinkles. She held it out in front of her, starting at it with a slightly confused expression at its well kept state.

'He's been taking care of this.' Rukia thought. 'Why is he keeping this?'

She barely had time to react as the door to the room was roughly swung open. Her head slowly turned towards the person who had entered, and her eyes widened at the sight of him. In her shock, the drawing fell out of her hands and drifted gently to the floor.

"Ichigo…" She muttered in surprise.

Ichigo had run into his room with his winter coat still clinging to his body. His face was slightly red from the outside cold, and he scowled irritably as he pulled off his coat and threw it onto his bed. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the drawing that lay on the ground

"What's that?" Ichigo said as he walked over to it. He bent down on one knee to pick it up. "This is -"

He stopped mid-sentence when he realized what it was. Rukia stared at him, confused at why his body and his voice suddenly froze.

But then she saw it.

The way his eyes looked empty. The way his lips fell into a thin line. The way his eyebrows fell. She saw the expression on his face.

An expression of complete loneliness.

'Why are you making such a face, Ichigo?' Rukia thought sadly. Her face contorted with pain. 'What are you thinking?

Her hand unconsciously rose from her side.

'Please...'

Slowly inching forward towards him.

'Please... don't...'

And she gently cupped his cheek with her hand. His face lit up with surprise at her touch.

"Please don't make such an expression, Ichigo." Rukia said with a look of utmost tenderness.

And then, as though he could hear her voice, he raised his head towards her.

Their eyes met for the first time in seventeen months and for a brief moment, time stood still for the both of them. Slowly and reluctantly, Rukia pulled her hand away, and Ichigo raised his own hand over his cheek in its place as though it felt cold without her touch. He continued to stare at her if though he knew she was there.

But Rukia knew more than anything else that he still couldn't see or hear her.

Ichigo frowned lightly, seemingly disappointed in his own behavior. He quickly rose back onto his feet, and he looked away thoughtfully. Rukia looked down, if as she was ashamed at what she had done.

"Che. I must be imagining things." He said. He turned back to the drawing in his hand with a scowl. "If Rukia was here, she would have definitely hit me for acting like an idiot."

Rukia's eyes widened at his comment.

'If I were here...?' She thought. She slowly raised her head towards him. 'Ichigo... you...'

And she froze in surprise when she saw his face.

Ichigo was smiling softly.

It was the smile that brought back so memories. The same smile of that sent the familiar feelings of nostalgia and warmth pulsing through her. Unconsciously, her right hand rose over her heart, clenching it as if it were about to burst. With her eyes hidden by the shadows of her bangs, she seemed determined to keep herself under control.

Holding back not only her feelings, but her own body as well.

"Shit! I'm going to be late now!" Ichigo said as he glanced at the clock. His eyebrows furrowed angrily. "I didn't even have enough time to find my gloves!"

He quickly placed the drawing back on his desk, pulled on his coat and took off, leaving Rukia standing there quietly alone. Wordlessly, she turned away and walked over the bed to the window. She opened it and stepped onto the windowsill. However - instead of immediately taking off - she just stood there with her back turned to hide her expression.

"Tawake. You never change, do you?" Rukia muttered. "Even after seventeen months, you still haven't forgotten about me."

She paused before continuing.

"Why is that?" She asked quietly. "Are you…"

A soft wind blew past her and the drawing on the table fluttered from the gentle breeze.

"Are you still waiting for me to come back, Ichigo?"

* * *

.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
